I never regreted loving you
by HopingForever123
Summary: 4 years ago I made the biggest mistakes of my life...I tried to forget it but his voice,his smile,his "I love you",I could never forget them...I truely loved him and might still be loving him but he broke my heart...My name is Daniela Lewis and this is my story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologe A/N: Hello everyone,my name is K and this is my first story about Harry Potter. I'm not really good at English so please be patient and I would really appreciate it if you give me tips about my English. Anyway back to my storie,it's about Harry's second son Albus but it won't involve magic. I hope you guys like it! Daniela's Pov Hello everybody,my name's Daniela Lewis. I'm a Modern Foreign Language teacher and tommorrow I'll be starting my second year as a teacher at [name of school]. I'm 22 years old and I'm pretty young for being a teacher I know. Well what else can I tell you? My family isn't rich that's why I started to work at 15 as a tutor at my old secondary school. My father was a volunteer doctor in Africa,where soon he died of ebola. My mom was a teacher but she had to stop working because she got sick and is too weak to work. I've got two younger sisters,Leah,a University student,and Mikaela,an highschool student. I'm not really the girly girl person like some women of my age,I prefer wearing normal pants,a white longsleeved shirt and glasses. I even put my hair in a bun,I liked having it loose but then I stopped...after that something...well as I describe myself to you,I think you already understood that I'm the tipical nerdy teacher. So you know,I've got a pretty big and surprising secret for which I would do anything to forget,it was a mistake and I soffered because of it. Do wanna know what happend durring my last year at the secondary school? Please read the story of my life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The new job A/N: hi guys,how are you? Did you like the presentation of Daniela Lewis? I guess you're now asking what the hell is the secret about. You have to read the story to understand and know it. I hope you like it! "Dany! You have to get up" it was my younger sister,Mikaela. Like everyday she always wakes me up expecially when I have to work. In our house we always have a certain work only we do: I'm like a private teacher even at home and I'm the one who have extra jobs as tutor,Mikaela is the one who cooks here and Leah is the one who clean our house,which isn't really that big,while our mother just have to stay in bed. After she got a lung cancer and was saved by miracle,she became really weak so we forcefully have to "tie" her on her bed so she wouldn't force herself too much. "I'm up just go away..." I said covering my self more with my cover but,like a mother would do to her daughter,my sister uncovered me and treaten me that she would trow on me cold water. Ok that's not something a mother would do but so you know,I'm not a morning person. For your own good never wake me up if you're not one of my youngers sisters or my mother. "Ok I'm definately up,you don't have to treaten me with cold water!" I said ignoring her laughs. I'm really happy that you guys can't see me in this instance because I'm really hideous. I might not be a girly girl person but I know it when I'm hideous or not. Ok so after breakfast as always I go to work at 7:30 in the morning because I always prepare at school what I wanna do in class. I never have time during the afternoon because after school I would always go at a student's house as a tutor. I don't only teach Modern Foreign Languages but almost every subjects,I have to know them to be able to do what I always do since I was 15. During my last year as a highschooler,something happend,something that makes me realize that I better not be distract from my real goal. Distractions only cause pain... Today my first class was the 11 graders,they still have their mind at their summer vacation but they seems to be calmer than the other classes. In other classes I sometimes had to stop my lesson to call some girls who were talking about boybands expecially about the Bad Luck. They couldn't stop talking about its 5 members: Albus Potter,James Potter,Scorpius Malfoy,David Mooneyham and the only girl member,Rose Weasley. It's mostly formed by the Potter-Weasley family. How can this girls know that what the magazines or tv tell them about the Bad Luck is true? I mean they doesn't even know them personally! They might be talented and all but saying you love them and that they are you're life is just an illusion (sorry if I offended fans and their boybands). Why do I know them? Well with students who are "addicted" to them you would be an idiot if you didn't knew them. Then in the middle of my lesson the secretary came to call me,she said that the Headmistress wanted to talk to me in private and it's really urgent. Who knows what she wanted to talk to me about...I hope she doesn't wanna fire me... To my surprise she said I was choosen for a new job,I would go to London to be a private teacher of a certain young girl who had problems and couldn't go to school. I would be transfered but not in a new school,I would be transfered in a new city to be a private teacher. Mrs. Houke said it would be a great opportunity to help my sisters and my mother but I don't wanna left them,not now anyway. My mother is still sick and my sisters still can't be left alone... When I got home it was 3:30 p.m. and in the kitchen I found my mother cleaning while coughing now and then. She never really listen to us,she says that staying in bed would only worsen her situation. I gave her a kiss and a hug before forcefully making her stop and then we went to sit at the living room. "Why are you at home so early honey?" my mom asked me concern in her voice. Usually I would come home at 8 p.m. after tutoring or after preparing something at school. Should I tell her about the new job? "I'm not going to work in that highschool anymore" I said before lying on the couch at the living room with my head on her laps. "What!? You don't have a job?" she asked. "I have a job but not in that school anymore...they offered me a job in London as a private teacher. Mrs. Houke said they're rich people so it will be an opportunity for us" I said waiting for her reaction. "Are you going to accept?" "I don't know..." "Is it because of us?" "You're my family..." "But it a really good opportunity. Don't tell me you never dreamed working in London because I don't believe you" she said to me. She knew I've always wanted to be a teacher but in London and not here in our poor city. "You think I should go? What if I'm not good enough for that girl?" I asked. Yeah,I might not be good enough for that little girl who I'll be tutoring because they're rich,I'm poor. I know it doesn't mean nothing but with their money they could afford a better private teacher than me,who came from this deserted city. "You? Not good enough? Did you drink alchol today?" my mom said looking at me strangely. "You know I never drink. But seriously am I good enough for this job?" I asked but instead of having an answer from her,she hugged me then I heard my sisters' answers. "You'll be a great private teacher. We'll be fine here at home" they said. Seriously I'm not that convinced but if it's really a great opportunity...it is right? I mean I'll be working for an unknow rich family... Little did I know I was getting myself in a really but really big trouble... A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry but how was that? I hope it was alright. I think I spelled wrong some works so I'm sorry but please review anyways! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Who am I working for!? A/N: hell again my friends. How are you? So I hope you keep reading my storie even though it might not be the best. In this story Daniela discovers for who is she going to work for! Good luck guys! I'm really nervous. I'm currently on my way to my new city,where I'll be teaching privately to a young girl. Why do I keep calling her "girl"? It's simple,they refused to tell me the name of the girl like they refused to tell me their surname. They might be really known in Britain if I can't know it right away before going there. Coming in London,I feel like I left my family for this job and I think I let myself convinced easily by them...I'm just hoping mom is alright and that the girls know how to do their homeworks even though they're really intelligent enough to know what to do,but they said to love having me teaching them as if they had a private teacher. London is really a beautiful city,I love it since I heard about this city from my father after a work trip here. He said the schools here are amazing,I was hoping to work here because from what I heard from my papa,it's a really amazing city. I'm sure I looked like an idiot with my mouth open while looking outside the taxi's window. We were actually passing on the London Bridge! I even saw a really big mansion that seemed like a mini castle,it was really beautiful. I can't believe it I'm in London! Ok calm down Daniella,you seem like an idiot. Finally after some minutes,I finally arrived at my apartment. They offered me to stay at the house of the family I'll be working for but I don't feel comfortable working and staying at the same house,it feels weird... When I finally arrived at the condominium,it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Soon I had to meet the family I'll be working for... "Good Afternoon mrs. How may I help you?" Mrs? Do I really look so old or married? "Good Afternoon,I'm Daniela Lewis. I think this is the condominium my apartment is in right?" I asked and the receptionist just nodded. This isn't really a condo like for rich people but it's alright,it's not like I'll be spending here all my time. After getting my luggage in my room,I stayed a little bit to explore the place then I went out to go to the house I'll be work at. I searched for the address and got lost twice until I finally found the place I was searching for about three hours. Before arriving I even fell on the ground clumsily after bumping on someone I didn't quite understood who. FLASHBACK... "I'm sorry,are you ok?" he said offering me a hand. That voice was familiar but I couldn't understand from who was it. It was a young man with familiar messy black hair covered with the hood of his sweatshirt but I couldn't see his eyes,they were hidden under his sunglasses. He was quite tall,nothing like me,and well built,very well built I would say. Before I could say anything or react,he was taken away by a red head beautiful girl. "We have to get hurry,we have to be home soon!" she said and they disappeared in what seemed like a limousine. FIN FLASHBACK... Finally I was able to find the place,It wasn't actually a house,it was more a mini castle! It was the same damn mini castle I saw on taxi! Who would have thought... I remain standing there like an idiot for about half an hour until a car came,I think it was the owner of the house and none other than the person I'll be working for. "Good Evening miss,may I know who you are?" he asked me after stepoing out of his car. "I-I'm Daniela Lewis,I'll be the pr-private teacher..." I said and silently cursed myself for not saying "Good Evening" first. "Oh the private teacher!? I'm Ginny Potter,please come in. Lily can't wait to meet you!" the woman said coming from behind her husband. Wait a minute,did she just said Potter!? The freaking Potter Family!? Calm down Daniela,there are other Potters in Great Britain right? Not only the family Potter-Weasley of Albus,James and Rose of the Bad Luck right!? Oh God... "Lily,we're home!" she exclaimed and immediatly a young red head girl came with a really beautiful smile on her face. She wasn't that tall but was really beautiful for being an 14 years old girl. "This my dear will be your teacher" Mrs. Potter said to her daughter who just smiled awkwardly to me before hugging her father then going to what seemed like the dinning room. "Sorry her behavior,she still doesn't feel comfortable with strangers,not after what happend to her" Mr. Potter said. What did happend to the poor girl? "Have you already eaten?" Mrs. Potter asked me but before I could say I was ok,my stomach disapproved. I really didn't wanna eat with them but I was forced by both mr. and mrs. Potter... When I entered the dinning room,there wasn't only miss Potter but also other people,a lot of red heads...it isn't the Potter-Weasley please! And as if they were listening to my pray,the five people I didn't wanna meet were there. The members of the Bad Luck were there,the ARE deffinately the Potter-Weasley family! "Hm? The girl from before! Are you alright?" Albus Potter asked me and I just could nod and stare. This can't be happening! "You know her Al?" Mrs. Potter asked and he nodded. "I bumped onto her hours ago" he said smiling at me with his magnificent green eyes. Hey did I just said magnificent to him!? Oh God... "Hey is this girl alright? She's staring as if she saw a ghost!" James Potter exclaimed as if they were normal people,who you could meet everyday. "Use your brain Jamie,it's not like we're normal people right Rosey?" David said with a smirk. Please,it can't be happening! "Right,we're the Bad Luck after all" she answered smiling at me. She was in fact right,they are bad luck for me! Why the hell is this happening!? Oh my God,I'll be working for the Freaking Potter family!? A/N: how was that? I hope you liked it. Sorry it's too short but for now my ideas aren't really that rich. I hope you review anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Albus Severus Potter Me: hola my friends! This is the forth chapter and I hope you'll like it! Albus is going to accompany her at home! Mrs. Potter pratically force him and her together but anyway,ENJOY! Daniela Pov Why the hell did I accept the job!? Why the hell did I let myself convince so easily without knowing first who I would be working for!? What an idiot I am... Ok let's start again,I'm in a big but really enormous trouble! Remember that little big secret I have? Well I'm afraid that everybody will know it if I stay with them... I'm currently in the same car with Albus Freaking Potter,her mother forced him to accompany me at home because it's too late for a girl to go home alone. Pff... FLASHBACK... Well let's say eating with their really bug family isn't really a great thing like everyone thought. There is always someone who would eat like an idiot in a disgusting way to make everyone laugh!? At least the eldest ones really do have brains and know when it's becoming really inappropriate. I could eat really much because I could fell someones stare on me and that someone,my dearest readers,is none other than Albus Severus Potter. Why the hell would he stare at me? I know I'm a mess because if you look at me,I seems like a freaking dork not a teacher. He just stay there looking at me intently until her brother doesn't make him stop. It's really strange the way he looked at me I mean. It was as if he was trying to figure out something...it really makes me uncomfortable... While we were eating everyone was talking and I couldn't understand how could they understand eachother! There were always the ones who doesn't talk about nothing else but pranks and girl while there were the elder ones who were talking about work. "Are you alright?" someone asked me,it was Rose Weasley. Maybe she noticed how uncomfortable I felt staying with them. "Yes,I'm ok. I think I should go home now,it's getting really late" I said standing up and giving my excuses but Mrs Potter did something shocking. She asked Albus to accompany me home! Why do I have to be accompanied? I'm not a weakling! At least she could have asked to Rose or James or even David but not the freaking Albus Potter! Why not him you might be asking but I can't tell you know,someday maybe but not now (but you might have already understood). Freaking Albus was going to accompany me home! Let's just said he was at the same year at highschool of my younger sister Leah and then something happend. Anyway I tried to make mrs. Potter change her mind but it seems like she really wanted him to accompany me! "Really mrs. Potter I'll be fine alone" I said but she ignore me and gave Potter his keys. "He have to. It's dangerous out there for a young woman" she said then returned to the dinning room leaving me and Potter at the main entrance. "Let's go I'm sure you still have to unpack your luggages" he said opening me the door. "It's really ok,I can go home alone. Just go back to your family" I said going out but he stopped me and we stared eachother,there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand. It was as if we was determinated about something,then he made me enter his car without a word. That's why are at the same damn car! FIN FLASHBACK... There was silence between us,a really awkward silence. He asked me my address and I gave it to him then there was again the same silence. Now and then I could even see him looking at me as if trying to figure out something. It's something I never liked and I knew I was near to exploding. I'm not really and totally the tipical nerdy teacher,I can also be really antipatic to other people. "Tell me already!" and in fact here that I already lost my patient. There was already an awkward silence then he glances to me now and then,it's really strange. "What?" "I know you wanna ask me something. Tell me already" I said looking outside the window,there was nothing else but darkness and lights of the road. "Well..." "Continue" "D-do I know you?" he asked me with blush all over his cheeks. "What kind of question was that?" I asked a little bit irritated by the question. Ok maybe I was really but really irritated. "N-nothing...it's just that you seem so familiar" he said but I just ignore him by saying: "You have to go that way". After that there was again silence between us but I think it's better this way but then he talked again. "D-do you know a certain Ella Lewis?" he asked shocking me but I tried to ignore it. "No,never heared someone with that name" I said and again there was silence between us. Finally after what seemed like years,we finally arrived home and before the car could totally stop,I was already outside the car. I couldn't bear to stay in there with him for another second,not after what happend and yes,he's involve in that something I would rather forget. "Wait,miss Lewis!" he said getting out of the car then coming to me and stopped me by getting my arm. "Do you need something mister Potter? I need to go to sleep,tommorrow I'm starting my lessons to your sister" I said trying not to make it evidence how irritated I was. It could be really easy to work at his family but only with him far away! "You and I,we already met right? You really seem familiar,also your name Daniela...there's something special about you" he said thoughtfully. "Albus Potter,I'm just a normal teacher. Maybe you're just confuse about the fact that we met today afternoon before dinner" I said then I said my goodbyes and went away as fast as possible. Why was destiny so cruel to me? Does it have to be him? That accident of years ago better not happend again... Me: so here is the new and short chapter. My ideas aren't the best for now but anyway I hope you like it! Flames are accepted and if you think it's not really good then to please you I can always cancel it! Please review! Pretty please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First day of work A/N: goodmorning or goodevening to you guys. How was the story until now? Like I said at the previous chapter,you can express what do think about it and if you doesn't like it,I could cancel it to please you guys :). Well here is the new chapter,it's about Daniella's first day of work in the Potter Manor! Albus Pov I'm sure there is something really familiar in that woman. I don't even know why I'm spending my time trying to figure out things about her but really,I'm absolutely convinced that I know her...somewhere...in the past... "Hey bro,what happend? Did you slept at all?" my brother James asked after he saw me entering the kitchen. Today we had our free day,the Bad Luck could do anything today and I was thinking about staying at home to relax. "No really. I was thinking about something" I said before greeting my parents,who were already going to work,and my sister. "What time is miss Lewis coming?" I asked her and she just shook her head as if saying: "I don't know". Poor Lily,she wouldn't talk anymore since that accident... "Why are you so interested,Al?" James asked with a smirk but Albus just ignore him rolling his eyes then starting having breakfast. Then a certain bodyguard of ours came with some documents. "You know you won't be able to find her anymore right? She's clever,really clever and if she doesn't want to be found,she deffinately won't be found" James said. He knew who I was searching for for the past 4 years. Nobody in the family ever met her but they knew about that person who stole my heart. "It's none of your bussiness,I'll found her" I said before looking at the documents. To be able fo find her I even took different investigators but nothing,not even one of them could find the right Ella Lewis. "Well I'll be going,I have a date!" he said winking at me then giving a kiss to Lily. "A new girl?" "Yup,Al. You should be like me,never let a girl control you" he said and I could only shook my head at his way of doing with girls. "Are you sure you have a heart?" "Of course but I won't give it to anybody. I wouldn't wanna became like you,you're so desperate" he said shooking his head. "Big bro,a girl doesn't take your heart when you give it to her,she just steal it even though she doesn't know she already did it" I said in a really low voice and to my side I could see my sister happily eating oblivious of where her big bro went. Daniela Pov 8 o'clock...mrs. Potter said to me that I could go anytime I wanted after 8 so I'll be going around 8:30 am. I still can't forget what Albus said to me,is he starting to finally remember the sister of Leah Lewis? I doubt it but I hope he never remember about me...it for the best... Now I was having breakfast at a bar near the Potter Manor. I still couldn't cook at home because of lack of things and foods but I think it won't be neccesary,I like it here in this bar. I was eating peacefully then I saw someone with really famigliar messy black hair. Oh God it's James... "Goodmorning miss Lewis" he said with a genuine smile instead of the smirk he always have. "Goodmorning mister Potter,how are you?" I asked sincerly. "I'm fine thanks and please,don't call me that way aloud. They doesn't have to know I'm here" he said in a whisper. "Alright,mister Potter" I said the second part in a whisper. "So why are you here all alone?" "Breakfast before going to your sister. You?" "I have a date,I'm meeting her here but then well go somewhere else" he said. "Well good luck with your date,I have to go now. See you mister Potter" I said before going away but then James stopped me. "Miss Lewis?" "Yes?" "Please sto calling me "mister Potter",call me James" he said smiling at me. "Then call me Daniela" I said then I walked to the Potter Manor. It took me 10 minutes or something to arrived at the Potter Manor. Everytime I see it,I always thought how it really looks like a mini castle. I just hope Albus isn't here... Well as you know,my luck isn't the best. Albus Potter was indeed at home and was helping her sister to clean the kitchen. He was so gentle and sweet to help her...ok stop! "Oh goodmorning miss Lewis,how are you today?" he asked smiling at me while cleaning the plates. Lily was silently looking at us maybe wandering about something? "I'm ok. So miss Potter,wanna start our lesson?" I asked her and she just nodded then she went to get her things leaving me alone in the kitchen with Albus,who was washing the plates without looking at me. When I finally was going away,he talked. "Do you really not know any Ella Lewis? I mean you have the same surname" he asked and he really sounded so desperate. "Not only because we have the same surname it means I know her or she's a part of my family. Who exactly is this Ella?" I asked and in that moment a plate slipped from his hands and fell on the ground. He started getting the pieces of the plate until he got cut. "Come here,we have to disinfect it" I said pushing him on a chair and asking a maid the first aid kit. Who would have thought that I would end up like this on my first day of work here? Albus didn't really changed,he's the same clumsy guy I knew... Albus Pov When she asked me who Ella was,the plate slipped out of my hands and fell on the floor,then I even got cut while I was cleaning the mess. Today isn't really my day... "Come here,we have to disinfect it" she said pulling me by my hand over a chair then she asked a maid for the first aid kit and started disinfecting my cut. Fortunately it wasn't deep but man it really hurts! When she was so concentrate on what she was doing,I couldn't help but stare at her,she totally looks so familiar and I really can't understand why. Daniela Lewis...even her name is familiar... She's quite beautiful for a nerdy teacher,I really love her eyes,they have that familiar color...they were grey almost white...beautiful... Then I was pulled out of my thought when miss Lewis slapped my cut. Ouch! "You're a really clumsy boy!" she said shaking her head before flashing me a smile then she went away. That sentence is so familiar... "You're a really clumsy boy!" it was something that girl would always tell me whenever I get myself in trouble. Whenever I hurt myself she would always say that sentence then she would shake her head and then smile. Daniela Lewis really remember me that girl... Is it even possible? Daniela Pov My God,I didn't realize what I did until now. Why did I had to say that!? He'll understand! Then I noticed Lily signaling me to go with her maybe to her room upstairs,in fact we had our lessons there. First I tought her Math then English then Modern Foreign Language trying to explain the thing in a easily way. I could see it when she understood because she really enjoy doing it but when she doesn't understood,she would stay minutes with arms crossed and a frown. I really like this little girl,when you know her better she's really sweet and amazing... At lunche time mrs. and mr. Potter forced me to eat with them,James wasn't there so maybe he was still on his date. I could feel Albus' stare all the time...I sometimes would glance over him but he would always looking at another place...strange...it would always be the same everyday for the entire month or more...well whenever he's here,he's always out for work,The Bad Luck remember? I always end up eating lunch at the Potter Manor and sometimes also at dinner like now. "So how are things going miss Lewis?" mrs. Potter asked me. "Everything is alright. Your daughter is a really good student,very clever" I said smiking at Lily who also smiled at me. As days passed,I started to treat Lily as a younger sister and she did the same with me as an older sister. I discovered that she had a soft spot for the Malfoy boy. How cute... I also discovered that she actually was kidnapped and her bodyguards were brutally assaulted in front of her. Poor girl,she had a trauma... "I think I should go now,it getting really late" I said. "Albus accompany her" mrs. Potter said. The other days James would always accompany me but today he was on a date so...oh God... "Ok mom" he said and went to get his keys. The ride was like always in silence not like when I'm with James,we would always talk. "Daniella Lewis right?" he then asked with a frown. What's his problem? "Yeah so?" "Nothing it's just I thought it was Ella Lewis" he said stopping the car and glancing over me. Oh God,did I heared it right? He called me Ella Lewis? No... "W-what are you talking about?" I asked trying to not look at him but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him,at his beautiful green eyes... "You know what I meant right,Ella?" he asked at first as if he was angry then in a more gentle way. "I don't really underst-..." I said but I was then stopped by a kiss from him... "You know what I meant Ella" he said pulling away my glasses and he also freed my hair from the braids. "You look really like her...you really are Ella" he said in a whisper before kissing me again. At first I kissed back but then I stopped,it's wrong. I promised not to make the same mistake of years ago... "Stop it,Ally" I said before getting out of the car trying not to cry,I have to control myself,I have to...if I don't I'm sure I'll be making the same mistake I did... "Ella! Wait!" he shouted from behind me while I run to an isolated playground. "I'm not Ella! I'm Daniela!" I shouted back but then I was stopped by him,who instantly hugged me. "You are the Ella I met in highschool,the one I searched for for the past 4 years..." he said while I tried to get free from his hug. He hugged the same way as years ago...always putting his face on the crook of my neck...he always said that he loved my smell... "Stop it mister Potter,I'm not Ella" "Don't call me mister Potter,call me the way you used to call me,Ella" he said looking into my eyes in a way so desperate... "I'm not Ella,Ally" I said. "You called me Ally,only Ella does that. Tell me why did you disappeared so suddenly? I searched for you all over the world...why did you changed your name?" he asked but I ignore his questions. "Leave me alone,I'm not Ella mister Potter!" I said then I run away. Shit my life is really a mess...now how the hell could I work in that house!? Nice question... A/N: well this chapter is a little bit more longer,so what do you think? The secret is revealed even though some of you already knew it right? Yeah I'm not really that good at having misteries in my stories but I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
